The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte capacitor.
A typical solid electrolyte capacitor is manufactured by anodizing an anode, which is made of a valve metal such as niobium (Nb) and tantalum (Ta), to form a dielectric layer including mainly oxides on the surface of the anode. Then, an electrolyte layer is formed on the dielectric layer, and a cathode layer is formed on the electrolyte layer. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-48710 describes an electrolyte layer formed by superimposing on a first conductive polymer layer of polypyrrole formed through chemical polymerization onto a second conductive polymer layer of polypyrrole formed through electrolytic polymerization.
In such a solid electrolyte capacitor, however, the dielectric layer and the electrolyte layer may separate at the interface therebetween. This may decrease the capacitance. In particular, when inspections are conducted under high temperatures or when thermal treatment is performed during a reflow soldering process, the layer separation at the interface becomes more eminent and the capacitance further decreases (deteriorates). Thus, it is strongly required that solid electrolyte capacitors be improved so that such layer separation does not occur.